Homecoming
by Tokyo Kitty
Summary: After a long bout of saving the world, Jade an co. return to Grand Chokmah for some much needed R&R. Emperor Peony disagrees with this plan, opting to spend Jade's time at home together. JadexPeony Yaoi.


Homecoming

A Tokyo Kitty Production

Disclaimer: I don't own it! If I did, I wouldn't be here writing a fic about these fictitious events; I would have put it in the bloody game! Erotica and all. 'Cause Jade and Peony belong together and that's just that.

A/N: This is so totally random! No plot, even less than my usual fics….Mostly this exists because I'm obsessed with Tales of the Abyss and there aren't enough PeonyxJade fics to make me satisfied. Truthfully, there are like none. Everyone pairs Jade with Guy. Although I have no problem with this I feel the need to stress my opinion to the fan community. I do not believe Guy is strictly gay. The fact that he has an aversion to women is completely separate from his sexuality. He just doesn't want to touch them….that doesn't make him totally uninterested in girls. Therefore Guy shouldn't be the target of every fangirl's yaoi obsessions. But, feel free to continue if you feel a calling for a pairing with Guy….But, I digress, if anyone knows of a good PeonyxJade fic hard yaoi or no please send it my way! I like to read too you know!

0000

World travel was fun and all, but nothing quite relaxed a person like a little homecoming.

Luke had gone off with Natalia and Guy for sight seeing. For the young princess and Luke the floating city where the sea breeze whispered each and every street and building was an enigma. Guy, who seemed to know his way around the capital, had taken them to see everything that it had to offer. Luke had dragged Tear along too, although the long haired woman protested, Jade figured she had probably wanted to go anyway. Anise had disappeared along with Fon Master Ion almost as soon as they had entered the city but that was alright for the most part. Anise knew where to find him. Jade would be on his favorite bench in his favorite area of town, simply reveling in the peaceful veil that fell over the city even during such turbulent times.

Which is exactly where he was. Denizens of the city walked around in the park for the most part ignoring the man who sat with his eyes closed, resting. It had been a long time since he'd been home, what with all the traveling around from continent to continent with various errands of peace and rescuing. It had been trying to say the least, but nothing a cool sea breeze and warm sun couldn't fix.

Just as Jade was settling down to take a much deserved nap in the park he heard footsteps distinctly coming towards him. "Colonel Jade! Nice to see you again in the capital!" Jade opened an eye slowly and nodded to the approaching man.

"Good to see you too, General Frings." Jade said to the silver haired man who now sat down beside him on the bench. "I do hope things haven't become too chaotic in my absence."

"Not at all, of course I'm sure His Majesty might speak otherwise. Without you there to advise him he's had to rely on other less competent advisers." The General joked and got a barely audible chuckle out of Jade. "Why are you sitting here and not going to the castle?"

"I fear that if I go there too soon His Majesty might tie me up and force me to stay in the castle. I thought I might as well rest before going there so I can at least put up a good fight."

This time it was Fring's turn to laugh. "Always with the sarcasm, Jade."

Jade stared Frings down with a frown; Frings stopped laughing. "I wasn't kidding."

The General coughed to clear the awkwardness of the moment. "Well, I best be going then….Do go visit the Emperor at some point. He'll be most put off if you leave here and he learns that you visited the capital without dropping by." Frings said, standing up from the bench.

"Don't worry, I will, General. Good day to you." Jade waved goodbye to the man who bowed quickly before retreating into the residential area of the capital. Jade sighed and closed his eyes for another brief moment before standing up and heading in the direction of the castle.

Unlike the Kimlascan capital, Baticul, no appointment was needed to gain an audience with the Emperor. Jade simply walked up the grand staircase in the main foyer and with a nod and utterance of his title the doors were opened for him.

Jade's high boots made a crisp sound on the polished marble floors bringing Peony, who had been sitting in his thrown staring listlessly out the window, to attention. "Jade! You're home finally! It's been an age!" Peony exclaimed standing up from his thrown.

"Not that long, but I guess it has been a while hasn't it?" Jade smiled at the blonde, pushing his glasses farther up his face.

"Far too long in by my standards." Peony said stepping down from his thrown to embrace the other man in a friendly hug ignoring the high official who was exclaiming that this was 'inappropriate behavior for an emperor.' Peony let the fonist go and looked over his shoulder at the official who bowed and apologized under his breath.

"Well, I'd love to run around with you for the rest of the day…but I get the feeling I have work that needs to be done." Peony smirked nodding with his head in the direction of the official. "You're free to hang around here if you want though. My chambers are always open to you. I should be back in a couple hours or so, okay?"

Jade gave a sarcastic sigh and shrugged. "I suppose I can wait your Majesty. I look forward to seeing you later then." Jade bowed his head to the Emperor out of formality and then turned and left through the large doors.

Jade opened the door to the main room of Peony's chambers. A young woman in a maid uniform was standing by the door to Peony's bedroom. "Um, His Majesty is not here at the moment. If you are looking for him please go to the audience room." The woman stumbled. Jade figured she must have been new.

"I was told by His Majesty to wait here for him. I am Colonel Jade Curtiss, Third Army Division." He said to the maid who uttered a quick apology. Deciding that now was a good time to catch up on that nap General Frings had interrupted Jade sat down on a couch and closed his eyes.

0000

The sun was setting behind the large bay windows by the time Peony entered his chambers. His eyes turned on Jade, fast asleep on the couch and then to the maid who was now sitting in a chair at a round glass table. He smiled at the girl who took that as her signal to leave. She stood and walked to the door, passed Peony with a bow and then scuttled through the doorway shutting the door soundlessly. The blonde gave another sideways glance at Jade's sleeping form before locking the door the maid had just left through. He then quietly sauntered over towards the slightly taller man's sleeping form.

Peony weighed his options for waking Jade up. Deciding to be more mean than romantic, he leaned down resting his forearm on the back of the couch behind the fonist's head. Using his other hand he pushed some of Jade's hair away from his ear and leaned in letting his lips barely touch the brunette's earlobe.

"Hi Jade." Peony whispered, his breath tickling Jade's ear. Jade woke up with a start at the same moment that Peony had begun sucking on the brunette's neck right below his ear.

"Peony! What do you think you're doing waking me up like that? I was sound asleep you freak!" Jade protested, trying to resist the warm, tickly feeling of Peony's lips on his neck.

"You should really learn to defend yourself then. What kind of a military colonel let someone just sneak up on them while they're sleeping?" Peony replied with a smirk. Out of the views of public opinion, the façade of formality dropped far out of sight and the masks fell off to reveal their true selves. He moved away from Jade's neck to move up on the couch with him so that he now haphazardly straddled Jade's hips.

Jade sighed and ran a hand through his own long hair, pushing his glasses up along the way. "Honestly Peony, is it so much to ask for a little rest?" He asked.

"Yes, I haven't seen you in months and I'm sick of having to resort to flirting with those maids that run around the palace." Peony explained, emphasizing his point by running a hand up Jade's front and tugging on the top button insistently.

Jade let out a low chuckle. "Royal Casanova." Jade muttered under his breath but from Peony's chuckle he figured the blonde had heard him. No wonder that maid he'd seen earlier had looked so traumatized. Being sexually harassed by the Emperor of Malkuth had most likely not been in her contract. Jade's train of thought came to a screeching halt when Peony shifted to kiss him full on the lips. The brunette resigned any hopes of returning to the nap that Peony's 'wake up call' had shattered to pieces and kissed back hard, snaking a hand around Peony's back to pull him closer.

Just as the fonist was about to push the kiss further Peony pulled away with a knowing smirk plastered to his face. "Of course, if you want to relax" the blonde drawled, "I'm sure we can come to some sort of…compromise."

Peony's seductive tone sent a barely controlled shiver down his spine. He'd forgotten just how manipulatively convincing the Emperor could be. "Compromise? I'm intrigued, please do continue." Jade quirked an eyebrow in feigned interest, playing along with whatever game Peony was playing which only made the smirk on the blonde's face grow wider.

He leaned close to Jade's ear again. "Then come with me." He whispered before pulling away entirely to stand up. He offered a hand to Jade, who simply stood up on his own. Not pleased with Jade's independence, Peony grabbed the fonist by the wrist and led him off into his bedroom.

For a moment Jade figured Peony's idea of 'relaxing' meant continuing what they'd started on the couch in the bed. But, Peony continued past there, pushing aside a curtain to reveal a hidden door. He smiled evilly and Jade looked genuinely confused. The blonde let go of Jade's wrist and opened the door which led to a staircase heading down below the castle.

They headed down the stairs which were lit by blue gas lamps every two meters or so. The stairs took a sharp turn and then bottomed out in a well lit room.

Now Jade recognized where they were, or at least where they were in the vicinity of. Below the city of Grand Chokmah was a public bath. Since water already poured in and around the huge city, it had been a fairly simple task for the fon-technology engineers to heat that water and create a man-made hot spring. On the public side, there was a large tiled wall which the heated water cascaded down like a giant waterfall. Jade now understood what the wall was for. The other side of the tiled wall, the one he was on now, was for the Emperor's personal use. The water spilled over this side as well into a medium sized bathing pool.

"Is this relaxing enough for you?" Peony uttered from behind Jade, arms circling around his waist then snaking up Jade's torso to work on the buttons of his jacket.

"Yes, this is fine." Jade replied, not stopping Peony's wandering hands that were now pulling his jacket completely off.

"Good, then strip." Peony commanded in a voice barely above a whisper. Jade could only figure there was a coy smirk on the blonde's face. Jade knew this game Peony was playing. The blonde loved to use his rank to get Jade to do things. Not that the fonist wouldn't have done it anyway, it was just another way of enjoying the complex sets of roles that the two carried. Jade did as he was told, taking his clothes off slowly. A smirk played on his lips. He knew Peony was watching him as the blonde took off his own clothing. Jade folded them in a neat pile that he placed on a wooden bench near a wall. He turned around to find Peony also completely nude and staring at him with a heated gaze.

For once his own lack of decency didn't bother Jade in the slightest as he strolled past Peony towards the water, swaying his hips more than was probably needed. He put a foot in to test the water and then slowly descended the steps into the bath. Finding a small ledge to sit on Jade sat down and removed his glasses, which had begun to fog over from the steam, a foot or so behind him, away from the rim of the bath.

Jade slouched into the water submerging himself up to his upper chest. With a relaxed sigh he began to shut his eyes again.

Peony sat down beside him, running a hand under the water up Jade's thigh. The fonist opened his eyes and gave Peony an annoyed scowl. "What?" The blonde gave him an innocent look. "I upheld my part; I took you somewhere to relax; now it's your turn."

"You have the tact of one of your rappigs, Your Majesty." Jade teased, grabbing Peony's wandering hand and placing it on his own shoulder. "Luckily for you I'm pretty easy-going." Peony snorted at that comment and Jade guided the blonde from sitting beside him to on top of him, knees resting on the stone ledge.

Instead of gracing that comment with a witty comeback of his own, the blonde surged forward and captured Jade's lips in a heated kiss. Jade's hands came out of the water to wrap around Peony's neck leaving water droplets to run down the blonde's toned back. One of Peony's hands went up to tangle in long straight brown locks while the other made a slow journey down Jade's chest, beneath the water to rub over one of the brunette's nipples. Jade broke the kiss with a gasp as Peony's fingers worked over his nipple. The blonde angled his head down to catch Jade's lower lip between his teeth and nibble lightly.

"Sit up more, Jade." The blonde said from his position of now sucking on the juncture of Jade's neck and shoulder, his voice tainted with the husky sound of lust. Jade did as he was told and repositioned himself and was rewarded with Peony's tongue gliding over skin that was previously hidden by the water. His lips wrapped around a nipple and sucked hard causing Jade to gasp and thread his wet hands in Peony's messy, long, blonde hair. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had wanted this to happen from the moment I woke you up, Jade." Peony said in between bites and licks of Jade's nipple.

Jade suppressed a moan by smirking at the man who had now switched to torturing his other nipple. "Ha…what could have possibly…given you that idea?"

"If you're still able to be so witty I'm definitely not doing my job well enough." Peony replied, returning to licking around then over and then around again in ornate patterns all while his hands moved lower along Jade's sides, back under the surface of the water. Jade bit his lip hard to keep from moaning. The things Peony was doing with his mouth and hands combined with the heat of the water was driving Jade insane and he squirmed against Peony's hands to try to alleviate some of the ache that was quickly spreading all over his body.

Peony came back up, once again straddling Jade's hips. The brunette's hands seemed to appear out of nowhere and wrap around Peony's waist pulling the blonde's upper body against him and lips into a bruising kiss. Peony moaned into Jade's mouth, responding by rubbing against the other's body and pushing his tongue into Jade's mouth. Jade's hands dropped beneath the water and rubbed up and down the blonde's thighs before dipping lower in-between his legs to wrap his fingers around Peony's cock.

"Mhn! Oh gods Jade…" The blonde groaned, breaking their kiss. His own hands fell beneath the water and wrapped around Jade's erection and firmly stroking him, earning the blonde a breathy moan.

He batted Jade's hands away from his own erection; Jade gave him a confused stare which turned into an expression of pure bliss when Peony began to rub his own cock against Jade's. Peony leaned in close, his chin resting on Jade's shoulder and groaned as he gave them both a hard stroke. Peony's teeth came up to nibble on the brunette's ear again, receiving a low moan from Jade.

"You sound so sexy when you're like this, did you know that?" Peony was panting too now and his breath fell heavily in Jade's ear sending shivers through his entire frame. "Tell me how good it feels, what you want me to do…" Peony paused and moaned loudly into Jade's shoulder when Jade's hand cupped his balls and stroked them almost reverently. Jade smirked knowingly and Peony could almost see that smug expression although his head was still turned into the brunette's shoulder. Jade let go and the blonde tried to regain his breath.

Jade put both hands on Peony's waist coaxing him to move off of him. The blonde finally responded and stood up. Jade stood up as well and this time he grabbed the blonde's wrist and guided him to sit on edge of the top step. It felt cold at first, to be nearly void of Jade's touch and the water's comforting heat. This quickly changed when Peony realized this new position left him out of the water except for his bottom and legs and Jade was descending on his now fully exposed erection. Peony spread his legs wider to give Jade better access and the brunette took complete advantage of it by settling himself on a lower step in front of the other. The fonist licked his lips playfully and then looked up at Peony with smoldering red eyes. "Peony, would you pass me my glasses? They're just to you're right." He asked out of the blue.

It took the blonde a few seconds to process the request and realize Jade was talking to him. He reached over and handed them to Jade, who slid the glasses onto his face blinking a few times to get used to being able to see again.

"You need your glasses to do this close-up of work?" Peony teased. He new Jade was nearly blind without his glasses, couldn't see more than a foot in front of him without them.

"Oh be quiet, I just want to see your face and not some fuzzy tan and blonde shape. Not only that but I know you have a thing for glasses." Jade said simply and descended on the blonde's cock before Peony could respond. He sucked hard on the tip and then slowly let Peony's cock slide into his mouth never breaking eye contact with the blonde. Peony let out a low groan as Jade's lips touched with the base of his cock. Jade began moving faster, his tongue running patterns along the underside as he moved. Peony bit his lip to stifle another groan as his eyes fluttered shut and his hands came up to tangle in long locks of brown hair that floated in the water.

Jade lightly scraped his teeth against the head, "Are you getting close?" he asked between licks. The blonde managed to regain his speech long enough to voice a strangled 'yes' so Jade gave him one more lick from bottom to top before moving up Peony's body to kiss him on the lips. Peony smiled at him serenely before wrapping his arms around the fonist's waist, standing up and easily picking him up despite Jade's weight. He turned to set Jade back down on the very edge of the ledge. The brunette spread his legs apart, allowing Peony room to stand between them.

Peony pushed Jade's glasses, which were now slightly fogged over, up his face endearingly. The brunette smiled at Peony for a moment before leaning forward and attacking his neck with kisses and nips. He shuddered and his hands responded by running from Jade's shoulders all the way down beneath the warm water to his bottom which he squeezed lightly. Jade stopped what he was doing to chuckle darkly. With a few more licks to the now red mark he'd left on Peony's neck he leaned back against the rim of the bath repositioning himself so that the blonde had full access. Peony smirked at Jade's unusual compliance with his wishes and chalked it up to it having been months since they'd been able to do this.

Hating to leave such an open invitation but needing to if only for a second left Peony chewing on his bottom lip pensively. He pushed Jade's now mostly wet hair that was sticking to his shoulders away, behind the fonist's back. "I'll be back in one second, love." He said quietly before moving away from Jade entirely and getting out of the pool. Jade craned his neck to see where Peony was going to find him rooting through a cabinet on the other end of the room. He returned a moment later, stepping back into the water carrying a jar of lotion. Peony unscrewed the lid of the jar and set it back and to the left of Jade's head. He took a large dollop of the heavy cream and spread it around on a few fingers.

"I figured you were looking for something of the sort." Jade said, wrapping his legs around the others waist, effectively pulling him closer. Peony didn't respond verbally. His hand disappeared below the surface of the water and then Jade felt one finger rubbing against his entrance gently. Jade's immediate action was a gasp combined with reflexively tightening every muscle in his body.

Peony sighed and leaned in taking Jade's earlobe into his mouth and nibbling lightly. "Come on…don't make me have to treat you like a virgin all over again. I thought we were way past that…" Peony drawled. Jade let out a shaky sigh and forced his body to relax. "Good, that's more like it." Peony added almost as an afterthought, slipping the tip of one finger passed the tight ring of muscle. He worked one finger inside his lover then began to use two when he felt Jade's hips pushing against the digit. Jade's legs wrapped tighter around Peony's waist trying to bring him closer than the blonde already was. Peony scissored his fingers inside Jade's body one last time before withdrawing them and grabbing more cream which he began to spread over his own erection.

Jade's arms wrapped around Peony's neck and he nuzzled the other's shoulder affectionately. Peony's hands slipped beneath the water to hold Jade's hips still as he positioned himself in front of his lover. The tip of Peony's erection slipped into Jade and the brunette closed his eyes in concentration, willing the pain to go away. Peony picked up on this, leaning forward to kiss Jade while continuing to sink deeper into him. It was taking everything the blonde had to not slam into Jade but when he felt Jade's hips pushing back against his own he sped up pushing his tongue into Jade's mouth.

Jade moaned against the other's tongue, his fingernails digging into Peony's back, trying not to use more force than was necessary. Peony readjusted his angle so that with each of his thrusts his abdomen rubbed up against Jade's cock of which only the tip stood above the water. The water around them splashed against the sides in waves with Peony's thrusts causing drops to fly up and hit Jade's glasses.

"Nyah…Peony!! Harder…" Jade cried, breaking their lip lock. Peony growled, his nails digging into Jade's hips and thrusting with more force into Jade's body. The sound of Jade calling his name like that had shot straight to his cock and he was now holding onto the very edge of sanity. One hand hastily came between their bodies to wrap around Jade's erection and stroke him in time with Peony's relentless pace. He dipped his head to latch onto Jade's adams apple and suck greedily at the piece of skin. The brunette moaned loudly tilting his head to the side to give Peony better access, thrusting his hips into Peony's touch. Jade's fingernails scratched down the blonde's back, his body arching hard into Peony's with eyes closed and head leaning backward groaning Peony's name loudly before coming all over Peony's hand and his own chest.

Peony groaned at the increased tightness on his cock and gave a few more hard thrusts before pulling Jade's hips against his own and coming with a shuddering moan. They both stayed that way for a moment, wrapped in a jumble of limbs with the water calmly lapping against their forms. Peony finally pulled out of Jade and placed a loving kiss on the other's cheek before getting out of the water and returning with a large blue towel which he offered to Jade, who was still sitting in the water looking sedately at the light steam that ghosted above the water. He noticed the towel being offered to him and got out of the water to dry off. His hair was still somewhat wet, but that didn't really bother Jade so much and when Peony offered him a cotton robe he opted to wear that instead of donning his normal clothes again.

They both sleepily headed up the stairs hand in hand silently. Words had long since become obsolete to them at times like this. All that was needed to convey the volumes that there was to say was expressed by a shared smile and the gentle caress of Peony's hand against his own hand. It was night now and the soft silver moonlight was filtered into the room by large windows, Peony's rappigs slept in the glow of the moonlight by one of the windows and didn't even stir as the two men sleepily pulled off their robes and tumbled into bed. Jade lay sprawled out over the bed with his head against the pillows, Peony resting his head on Jade's chest, curled up against his body. Jade sighed contently pulling his glasses off and setting them on a nearby nightstand. He pulled one of the blankets up over them and settled one arm on Peony's back which made the blonde snuggle closer to Jade.

Peony's crystal clear blue eyes met with Jade's red ones and they shared another calm glance before the blonde's eyes fluttered shut. Jade ran a hand lightly through blonde locks, inhaling Peony's deep scent. His own eyes shut and they both fell into a deep sleep.

0000

"Goddamnit…" Jade muttered, tugging up on his collar for the millionth time. Trust Peony to go and leave a hickey just high enough to be visible above even his conservative military uniform. He glared at his own reflection in the mirror and at the large blackish purple mark that marred his pasty white skin

"Aww, it's not so bad, Jade…." Peony cooed giving the other a hug from behind. Jade gave an irritable growl and Peony added, "If it bothers you that much I could go ask one of the maids for some powder. That might cover it up." Peony snickered in amusement which seemed to only heighten Jade's frustration.

Jade turned around giving the smiling man an icy glare. Peony had his own purplish red mark near his own shoulder but was doing nothing to cover it up. He wore the bruise like a badge of honor, donning his usual clothing which left large strips of skin bare. Jade sighed in defeat and pushed his glasses up impulsively with a gloved finger.

"Just forget about it." Jade resigned, heading for the door. His wrist was grabbed by the blonde and he turned around to meet a serious gaze.

"Do you have to go?" Peony asked. Jade wondered for a second if the question had been rhetorical, they both knew the answer to that question. Jade met the blonde's look with his own and then used Peony's grip on his wrist against him to pull the blonde into his arms for a kiss.

The kiss was over almost before Peony realized he was being kissed. Jade pulled back and smiled and Peony let go of his wrist letting the brunette walk out the door. He understood the answer: 'Yes, but I'll be back. As always'

0000

After (officially) meeting with the Emperor in the company of the Fon Master, Luke and friends they were headed back onto the streets of Grand Chokmah to leave the great capital. When Luke had made fun of Jade for disappearing for all of yesterday an icy glare followed by a shrug combined with another witty insult thrown at the red-headed teen shut him up and Luke ran to catch up to Tear to find better company.

Anise ran up beside the Colonel taking the place Luke had been walking in and gave Jade an evil grin.

"Did you have a good day yesterday, Anise? It's been a while since you were in Grand Chokmah, hasn't it?" He implored, trying his best to ignore the grin still plastered on the young girl's face.

"Yes, it's been a while since you were here too, right?" She asked back. When the pigtailed girl received no answer she sped up to walk in front of Jade, facing him so she was walking backwards. "The Emperor seemed like he was in a good mood today too."

Jade nodded at this comment, staring absent-mindedly at the glistening water until he saw Anise jumping up and down to try and reach his face level to get his attention. "Something else to add, Anise?"

"Yes actually, I couldn't help but notice that His Majesty had a very nasty bruise on his shoulder." Now her grin turned truly demonic and Jade had to try his hardest not to flinch and compulsively move to hide his own bruise. The girl went back to smiling cutely at Jade's guilty expression and then moved back to walk at his side. "What a coincidence Jade!" She exclaimed loud enough that the others all turned around to stare. "You have a bruise too!" She said pointing to the mark above the collar of his shirt.

Luke and company gave Jade a strange look having missed the conversation up to that outburst. Slowly they each turned around and continued to walk ignoring it for another one of Anise's childish outburst. Anise gave Jade a satisfied smile and then bounced up to walk next Natalia.

Jade tried his best not to look too frazzled by the thirteen-year-old's observation. "That girl is no child." He muttered running his hand through his long hair.

"It's very strange, isn't it? She is more of an adult than we give her credit for, I think." Ion replied with a wistful smile. Jade hadn't been aware he'd said that out loud but was finding the Fon Master's response even stranger than Anise's deduction. Jade chuckled lightly and Ion gave a bemused giggle as well. The brunette found himself hoping that the time until he'd next be home would be short.

000

A/N: Aww…that was so much fun to write. Ohmygod, does Ion know what's going on too? Just how many underage kids is Jade's sex life going to effect??? Lol…Ion is so wise he's even less of a child than Anise is. BTW I like Anise and Ion as a pairing so maybe Ion knows more about why she isn't a child because of that? Bleh…bad thoughts… I'm not writing anything faintly resembling sex for 13 year-old kids. Ah well, they're just kids, they'll grow up eventually. I took the liberty to create a bath house. I think it'd be there with all that water around the city. The pleasures of writing, if it's not there and it seems possible I can create it. The word of the day is "Casanova" I learned it from Justin Timberlake. I want to thank you awesome music writer for supplying me with music to write sex to and thank you all my readers for taking the time out of your day to read this.


End file.
